Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a user terminal, an information processing device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique for remotely controlling the information processing device via the user terminal.
Description of the Background Art
Conventional information processing devices called as MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) including print and/or scan function are remotely operated over a network via the user terminals such as personal computers. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2007-13288 A. According to this known technique, a remote operation screen image is sent from the information processing device to the user terminal to remotely operate the information processing device via the user terminal. The remote operation screen image is caused to be displayed with the user terminal and operation information according to remote operation made by a user is sent to the information processing device. Thus, the user terminal is allowed to operate the information processing device by remote control.
The information processing devices in these days with multiple applications run the multiple applications in response to user's instruction, thereby performing a variety of process besides process corresponding to print and/or scan function. The applications include a browser that creates display screen image based on contents in languages such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language). Once the browser is run on the information processing device, the browser accesses a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) specified by the user and displays the contents by acquiring them of the URL. The user, therefore, is allowed to look for data such as materials to print with browsing web pages shared on the internet, for example, by starting the browser up on the information processing device.
This type of information processing device is also capable of running the browser in response to an instruction to start up the browser given by remote control via the user terminal. So, the display screen image the contents of which are acquired by the browser of the information processing device is displayed with the user terminal. If, however, the display screen image the contents of which are acquired by the browser of the information processing device is displayed with the user terminal, display of the screen image cannot be smoothly realized with the user terminal or execution of jobs such as a print job, which is instructed by another user, cannot be performed fast on the information processing device, resulting in significant performance reduction.
In order to avoid the performance reduction, in response to the browser start up instruction given by the user while the user terminal remotely operates the information processing device, the user terminal may run the browser installed therein and cause the browser to display the display screen image showing the acquired contents. The internal contents which restrict access from external browsers may be stored in the information processing device. If those internal contents are acquired by the browser of the user terminal, the security issue arises.